The Returned
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This is based off of the book A Princess Of Mars, which was the book the movie John Carter was based off of. This is my spin off the series of Barsoom. Read the books. They are so amazing for being 100 years old. The first one can be bought on amazon for 6 in US Currency.


**There is a decision that we all must face. Mine was 20 years ago. As i sit here and wait for my death, i think of one thing. HOW IT ALL HAPPENED.**

**(..)**

I was a traveling mercenary. Or that is what i was at the time. No one knew who i really was, what i really was, and what my real intention was.

In fact, im sure that no one knew anything.

Who am i?

Well, that doesnt matter.

All you need to know is that i am old. Older than most.

i could say 15,000 years old, but that would be a lie. I am so much older.

And How did my story start? I can tell you it was one person.

His name, John Carter.

(..)

I was a young lad, as i will always look. 26 was when he showed up.

How he came to find me i know not.

See, i knew who he was.

He was the warlord of mars.

(..)

I had read the books, and i knew who he was.

But only i can tell you how he came to find me.

But i wont.

Nor will i tell you what he did here on earth.

The only thing i was told before his dissapeard forever: Earth will persish.

(..)

Now that news would have knocked anyone in the face and scared the shit out of them.

I followed his dissapearing body.

And then i found his cave.

(..)

I looked 26 but was over 100,000 years old, and that is in martian years.

The cave that he died in was the same cave that i helped build 50,000 years before.

I knew the secret of how to get to mars.

I closed my eyes, and separated myself from my body.

(..)

When i opened my eyes, i was home.

Mars, or as i called it, Barsoom.

It was hard to take in all that had changed in my absence. The waters were completely gone.

The green men had become friends with the red people.

John Carter was the warlord of mars. Even in his dying age.

(..)

I walked only a few feet when swords were pointed at my neck.

They screamed at me who i was.

In reply i did the most logical thing.

I broke every single one of their necks.

When i stood back up, i saw a girl.

She said that she would take me to the warlord.

(..)

When i walked up to the palace i saw her.

Dejha Torres. That was her real name, even though she spelled it differently.

I bowed to her, as was my custom.

(..)

I looked to her left and saw a man that looked much like John Carter.

"Who are you man?"

I stared at him.

"You are not the warlord of mars. Where is the great John Carter?"

"John carter is my father. The savoir of mars."

"And who might you be?"

I looked to my left and saw him. John carter.

(..)

I bowed to him and stayed at the ground.

"Who are you young warrior?"

"A man who fight like the devil, but has the likeness of you my lord."

I look behind me as the young girl speaks.

"Thank you my wonderful grandaughter."

I satnd when not told and am met by a sword at my neck.

(..)

"Kyle, step away from him. If he is who i think he is then we are saved."

The man stepped away from me.

"John carter, i had recieved i message from you claiming that earth would be destroyed."

He looked at me with a peiarcing eye.

"not even all the gold in virginia would shock me as much as this."

(..)

I stepped away from him and crouched.

"Follow me old man. If you shall dare."

And i jumped.

Higher than even john carter had.

As i looked behind me, i saw two men following me. and speeds faster than i would have imagined.

John carter and his son were following me when i stopped at an ancient cave.

(..)

"This is where the secret lies. Where is hid all the knowledge of Barsoom."

I used the tenth ray and showed them a world that was unknown to all

(..)

"Who are you traveler?"

"I never tell the name of myself."

"Tell us your earthly name then."

"no, for even that is wrong."

"Tell us one this we must know about you then."

"Shak Noc Dago."

They both bow at my feet.

(..)

"I am the firstborn of mars. Higher than even those who call themselves the firstborn. I created all, with my second born."

"Who was your second born?"

"The same one whom your wife is named after John Carter. She is named after the second born."

"But she said no name were ever to be repeated here."

"That is true, but i also hid the truth from all."

(..)

I watched as they both stood up.

"What shall we call you?"

I thought for a moment and then remembered what i was worshiped as.

"I was worshiped as The Returned."

(..)

As i turned around i felt the oncoming presence.

"The firstborn have returned from their hunt. Are you able to fight John Carter and son?"

"Yes."

I turned and draped them both in robes that showed that they were Gods.

I then gave them both the weapons of the FORSAKEN.

"These will kill upon impact, but follow that path of your mind."

I waled over to the ground and pulled out my swords.

The Sword of the dead souls.

(..)

I walked from my cave, and closed the tenth ray.

"My Lord, what was that? I thought that there were only 9 rays."

"How did this world come to be without me sense of a tenth ray."

I swung my swords and screams filled the air.

Heads flew in all directions.

(..)

I opened my eyes and saw the mean laying in front of me.

"These were peacefully men!"

"But they foresaw the destruction of earth. They were to cause it."

I bounded back to the palace and awaited their return.

(..)

I turned and saw her again.

"My lady, i know that you follow the ways of the rays."

"Yes i do kind sir."

"May i show you the final ray?"

"No, for i know the ninth ray like the back of my hand."

"I was talking about the lost ray. The tenth ray."

(..)

I shared the knowledge of the tenth ray with her and made her the second born.

John carter came back right as i touched her brow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I knocked him back and she gasped.

Her eyes were opened.

(..)

"John carter, let this man touch you upon the brow."

I did the same to him and gave him the power of the firstborn.

"You are now the first born, and you the second born. I shall leave this world as The Returned."

As i turned to leave i heard a cough.

I turned back around.

(..)

"My Lord, i offer you my daughter as a token of our gratitude. She has taken a liking to you and i grant your hands in marriage."

I smiled and took the girl's hand.

I kissed her and then backed away from her.

"You have saved me from a terrible death. Follow me if you wish. Only the firstborn and second born could follow."

I closed my eyes and departed.

(..)

When i awoke i was back in the world called earth.

And she was laying next to me.

When i looked outside however, something was different.

The sky was black.

"what have i done?"

(..)

My wife woke besides me and grimanced in pain.

I held her close as she started to fade away.

In my mind i knew that she was going to return to Barsoom.

I kissed her one last time before she was gone forever.

(..)

I stood up once she was gone forever.

Then i walked out of the cave and saw the broken world.

I walked down the path and then realized that i had changed everything.

I kneeled down on my knees and looked up towards Mars.

(..)

"My Lords of the First Born and Second Born. I ask for forgivness in giving you the power of the Thenth Ray. I had forgotten that the Tenth Ring must be in turn with the Tenth Ray. I have failed. Take my life in return for this worl ending."

I felt my heart skip a beat and i realized that something was choking my heart.

I looked up and saw John Carter and his wife looking at me.

(..)

I felt my heart relax and my brain start to squeeze.

"You have not failed. In fact, you have saved this world. But you must wait 5 more long years in agony before you may die."

They faded away.

(..)

So now i sit here ans wait for my heart to give out.

I look up every once and a while and see my wife staring at me.

(..)

I wake and start hyperventilating.

John carter and his family are watching over me.

I say one last thing to them.

"You are now immortal. You cannot fall in battle."

I feel my heart give out and my vision starts to fade.

(..)

I awake in suprise.

I look to my left and see my wife's hair laying on my shoulder.

I look down and see i am nude, and that there is some blood crusted under where my wife lays.

I wake her and ask what happened.

"You awoke in this world a changed man. I requested that we go to my chambers. And you impreganated me."

She kisses me on my lips.

I look up and see John Carter and his wife walking in out room.

"Do not cover up, it is nice to see the impregnated."

"What happened to me?"

"You are The Returned. You return to your home. Always and forever."


End file.
